


A Certain Memory

by linady52



Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [6]
Category: Law & Order: UK, The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Crossover, Gen, sad broken past, signs of child abuse, two guys played by the same actor, wouldn't be surprised if they were asked if they were related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: James Steel’s mother took in a student who becomes an influence on their lives even though their outcomes will be uncertain. A crossover between The Exorcist FOX and Law & Order: UK. Sets during the 1970s Nuneaton and 2009/2010 London.





	A Certain Memory

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of The Exorcist or LOUK characters. They belong to FOX and ITV. 

___

Beth Steel notices her pupil, Marcus Keane playing alone during recess one day. He was always like this, but it worries her. Because he reminds Beth of her own son, James. He does not go to this primary school, but if he does… James and Marcus could be mistaken for twins. Sure that James still has his baby fat, but they share the same shaggy dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. Even when a half grin appears on Marcus’ face, it is the spitting image of her son.

Between lessons, Beth stepped Marcus into the hallway. He looks worried that he could be in trouble. “Don’t tell my Mum…” Beth shook her head. She placed her hands onto his bony shoulders, “Oh no. Darling, you are not in trouble. Not in a sense of that.”

She smiled at him, “Do you have any friends to play with at school?” Marcus shook his head, “No, Miss.” “At home?” Again, Marcus shook his head. “No… I don’t.” This made Beth concerned about this. She tried to think of a solution, “I have an idea… I know your mum pick you up after school. So, we need her permission first…”

At the end of the school day, Beth spoke to Mrs. Keane. She asked her if she would like to bring Marcus over to her house after school. “I had a son of my own…. James who is the same age as Marcus. I think the boys will get along quite well… They can do their homework or play games together…” She notices how frigid Mrs. Keane is, wondering if this is a right idea. She could hear Marcus’ voice below her, “Mum… Can I?”

Beth agreed with Marcus, “You can bring him home in time for supper. When you want to go home, Marcus can too.”

They made arrangements for Marcus to come over after school the next day. Beth spoke to her husband about this over a cup of tea. “I think it will be good for both boys. I know James wouldn’t mind…”

The next day, Mrs. Keane dropped Marcus off after school. She looks like she might saw a clone of her son when she met James for the first time. He is the spitting image of her Marcus. It is Friday, so they didn’t have any homework. Instead, James pulls out a few games for them to play with.

Marcus saw a set of metal jacks. He looks up to James, “Can I?” James looks at Marcus for a few seconds before he nodded his head. Together, they played a few rounds of Jacks before James pulls out a set of two balls attached to a string. James moved closer to Marcus in a slight whisper, “You know how to play this?”

Marcus shook his head. “I can teach you….,” James responded to him, “But we have to play outside.”

Beth knew it is going to a be success. Over the next few weeks, James and Marcus spent the afternoon together at her house. They did homework together, and played a few games. When James asked Beth if he and Marcus could have a sleepover, she needed Mrs. Keane’s permission first.

By this time, Beth notices how more frigid she has becomes. Like she was looking over her shoulder nearly all the time. “Would you like to have a cuppa?” Mrs. Keane shook her head, “No thank you, Mrs. Steel… “ There was barely a smile on her face, “Maybe next time…”

She couldn’t remember much about the sleepover. Expect that Marcus is much too small for James’ pyjamas and they share the same bed together. They both complained they heard each other snore, but they laughed it off. The next morning, Mrs. Keane went to pick Marcus up but the little boy looks like he could burst into tears. “Don’t let me go back with you!!!”

But Mrs. Keane told him that they have to deal with it. It felt like Beth was watching an argument between mother and son. She wanted to break it off. Mrs. Keane quickly grabbed Marcus’ hand in a tight manner, “We can’t. We must say our goodbyes to James and Mrs. Steel.”

Marcus got let go of her grip, and ran off to Beth and James. He hugged each of them so tightly, they couldn’t breathe at all. They were completely speechless. Beth runs her fingers through his shaggy hair. She started to whisper to Marcus, “Someday… we will see each other again.” But she never knew that was the last time Beth saw Marcus and his mother.

The next week, she saw a news report about a domestic dispute in the papers. She soon found out the fate of the Keanes. The mother with short brown hair has her skull mashed into with a hammer. The father got shot with a bullet to his throat. Their only son was hospitalized and to be send to a boys’ home. The investigation is to be continued.

Beth tried to paraphrase the truth to James. Telling him that Marcus and his family moved away to another town. But James could have known from Marcus. It made Beth wonder if this made James becomes a barrister in the first place.

At first, it haunted Beth for several weeks until it slowly disappeared from her mind. It wasn’t until she visited James in London for the weekend. They were going out for dinner. Beth turns to James who was looking at his menu. She needed to grab his attention, “James… I have something to tell you…”

From the tone of her voice, it made James worried. He puts down his menu on the table. He moved closer to his mother from the other side of the table. “Mum… is it serious?” Beth should not have worried her son. She shook her head, “I am not sick… I was thinking of a friend you made when you were very young… His name was Marcus Keane.”

She looks at him, noticing how his face lights up when James remembers a event. “I remember him…. Marcus went to the school you used to teach at. You let him joined us after school. I remember we did our homework and played a few games together…” A soft grin appeared on his face, “I remember our sleepover. My pyjamas were too big on him, and we found out we both snore…”

He notices his mother stirring her glass of water, “That was the last time we saw him.” Beth turns to James again, “Wasn’t for me…” It surprised James, “When… you last saw him?” She tried to remember the event, “Maybe… ten years ago… I saw him… Marcus in a shop. He was looking at some biscuits. He looks like a sheepdog with his blond shaggy hair, but I notice the same blue eyes and smile… but I was shocked to see him with a white collar… I didn’t expect him to be a priest…”

“He then turns to me, and looks like he might have seen a ghost. But I think he knows who I am. He didn’t spoken much, all he did was to bring a smile on my face. I have to slip him a ten note into his jacket pocket… I hope he used it for the biscuits.”


End file.
